Daan Manneke
Daan Manneke (Kruiningen, 7 november 1939) is een Nederlands componist en organist. Levensloop Manneke studeerde compositie bij Jan van Dijk, en orgel bij Huub Houët en Louis Toebosch aan het Brabants conservatorium te Tilburg. Daarna voltooide hij zijn orgelstudies bij de Belgische organist Kamiel d'Hooghe in Brussel. Verdere compositiestudies volgden bij Ton de Leeuw in Amsterdam. Met Ton de Leeuw was hij in vriendschap verbonden. Deze bracht hem ook in contact met Olivier Messiaen, bij wie hij ook privé-studies deed. In 1976 ontving hij de compositieprijs van het Sweelinck Conservatorium te Amsterdam. Van 1958 tot 1969 was hij organist aan de St. Gertrudiskerk in Bergen op Zoom. Hij is vooral bekend als uitstekende orgelvirtuoos en hij gaf vele concerten en recitals in Nederland, België, Luxemburg, Duitsland, Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Na jarenlang organist te zijn geweest werd Daan Manneke in 1972 docent aan het Sweelinck Conservatorium. Vanaf 1986 is hij hieraan verbonden als docent compositie, een functie waarin hij inmiddels een groot aantal leerlingen heeft opgeleid. Zijn œuvre omvat vooral geestelijke muziek en kamermuziek. Hij werd meerdere malen onderscheiden en is stichter en dirigent van Cappella Breda, een kamerkoor. Daan Manneke woont in Breda. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1975 Sinfonia voor dertien strijkers * 1976 Job op teksten uit het boek Job (uit de Bijbel) voor bariton (spreekstem) en mannenkoor (TTBrB) 2 trompetten, 2 trombones, slagwerk * 1976 En Passant * 1977 De passie van Johannes Mattheus Lanckohr opera voor 3 soli, gemengd koor (SATB), fluit (ook piccolo), klarinet, trompet, trombone, contrabas, orgel en twee slagwerkers * 1978 Vice versa * 1978 Ruimten * 1980 Gesti * 1982 Muziek voor een stad * 1985 Babel voor zes orkesten (vier strijkorkesten en twee blaasorkesten), 14 pauken en 3 tamtams * 1987-1989 Plenum op teksten uit de Bijbel, van Verlaine en Arthur Rimbaud voor dubbelkoor, harp en orkest * 2000 Monumentum Gedanken tot Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) voor sopraan-, mezzo-sopraan-, alt-, tenor- en bas-solo, gemengd koor en orkest * 2002 Archipel VII+ Präludia, Choraal en Tambeau - hommage à César Franck - voor dubbel houtblazerkwintet en contrabas Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest * 1981 Pneoo II voor groot harmonieorkest * 1985 Babel voor zes orkesten (vier strijkorkesten en twee blaasorkesten), 14 pauken en 3 tamtams * 1992 Archipel V (Les ponts) op teksten van Arthur Rimbaud voor mannenkoor en groot harmonieorkest * 1997 Symphonies of Wind Instruments *# Prelude *# Fantasy upon a few notes *# Vivace, like a tarantella *# Tombeau, like a sarabande * Hommage voor fanfareorkest *# In memoriam Bram Schrier (1918-1974) *# In memoriam Kees Cornelisse (1910-1981) *# In memoriam Max Wondergem (1901-1981) Koormuziek * 1964 Psaume 121 (Je lève mes yeux) voor gemengd koor a cappella * 1973 Music about poor and bad people voor gemengd koor * 1986 organum voor een tot vier gemengde koren * 2001 Quam dilecta tabernacula (Psalm 84) voor klein koor en vijf solisten * 2002 Feierliche Abendmusik concert voor koor op een tekst van Hermann Hesse * 2003 Almenos flores, almenos cantos Canto III voor gemengd koor Andere Werken * 1970 Qui iustus est, iustificetur adhuc Kantate voor gemengd koor (S4A4T4B4), klarinet, trombone, gitaar en slagwerkers * 1972 Sine nomine naar citaten uit Jacob Obrechts Missa Sine Nomine voor drie instrumentaalkoren * 1979 Rondeau voor 6 slagwerkers * 1979 Pneoo I voor orgel * 1980 Concert voor 47 klokken * 1983 Epitaph(in memoriam Joris Schram) uit "Chamber music" voor sopraan, fluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, hoorn, twee violen, altviool, cello en contrabas * 1983 Chant and madrigal op een tekst van James Joyce voor sopraan, fluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, hoorn, piano, 2 violen, altviool, cello en contrabas * 1986 Messe de Notre Dame voor gemengd koor * 1988 Jules Szenische Madrigale - kameropera op teksten van Sicco Heyligers voor sopraan, bariton, en bas-solo, gemengd koor (SATB), fluit (ook piccolo en altfluit), klarinet (ook Es-klarinet), basklarinet, viool, contrabas, orgel en Accordeon * 1991 Et in tempore vesperi erit lux voor orgel * 1996 Symphonies of winds Come o winds and blow through the four organs voor orgel (driehandig; eventueel voor 2 orgels), harmonium, accordeon en verdere melodie-instrumenten. *# Prelude *# Fantasy upon a few notes *# Like a tarantella *# Like a sarabande * 2002 Archipel VII Prelude, Choral et Tombeau - hommage à César Franck - voor harmonium of orgel * 2003 Mit wechselndem Schlüssel schliesst du das Haus auf ... voor viool en orgel * 2003 De sneeuwkoningin (Die Schneekönigin), kinderopera voor acht zangers en vier instrumentalisten * 2007 Mis en Scène - voor violoncello en viola da gamba Publicaties * 1977 Omgaan met muziek - Werkboek voor eigentijdse improvisatie * 1978 Werkboek voor Improvisatie en Groepscompositie Externe link * Officiële internetpagina Categorie:Nederlands componist Categorie:Nederlands organist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw de:Daan Manneke en:Daan Manneke